Everything to her
by Dominisk
Summary: he was everything, yet somehow he meant nothing till to late.


Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or the song being used.

Song: everything you want by Virtical Horizon.

--

Everything You Want"

She passed by listening to those who spoke silently. She wasn't sure what they said but she knew deep down that the one they where talking about was her. She just knew in the back of her mind but for some reason it was useless.

_Somewhere there's speaking. It's already coming inOh and it's rising at the back of your mind You never could get itUnless you were fed it Now you're here and you don't know why_

She looks now at the place where they grew up together. She holds on to the gate remembering all that had happened. She expects to hear his voice, but its so quite she cant understand it. Letting out a yell of pain she grips tighter to the fence.

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks Past the places where you used to learn You howl and listen. Listen and wait for the Echoes of angels who won't return_

Her thoughts turn to the spiky haired brown eyed geniuses who used to be right in front of her. His name slips from her lips on a silent breath. "Shikamaru" looking down at the ground more memories of him flood her mind. He had always been there. He had always been the one. He spoke softly when around her but what ever he said always affected her mood, but she never seemed to notice him till now. When he was gone from her and off with the other girl.

_ He's everything you want. He's everything you need. He's everything inside of youThat you wish you could be. He says all the right things. At exactly the right time. But he means nothing to you. And you don't know why_

She closed her eyes trying to picture him more clearly now. Remembering the time they where first put together. The time when he was there to cheer her up when the other boy left. She was falling apart. If not for him then everything would have gone to hell. Had she been waiting for the other boy to push away, in order to find the right one? Slowly opening her eyes she looked down to realize the hole that had been crated when he left her. To hear his voice one last time, if only she could.

_You're waiting for someoneTo put you togetherYou're waiting for someone to push you awayThere's always another wound to discoverThere's always something more you wish he'd say _

She sits next to fence now letting everything she remembers flood her more and more. Tears begin to fill her eyes. A smile creeps across her face, as her life with him slowly passes by as a movie. The fun times, the sad times, the hectic time, the amazing time, the boring times. She knew that he was what she was waiting for but now it didn't matter. There time would only be a memory now.

_But you'll just sit tight And watch it unwind It's only what you're asking for And you'll be just fine With all of your time It's only what you're waiting for_

She listens intently as another comes behind her whispering in her ear "Ino, I am everything you want. I am everything you need. I am everything inside of youThat you wish you could be. I say all the right things At exactly the right timeBut I mean nothing to you and I don't know why And I don't know why.Why."

Her eyes grow big as she realizes who is talking to her. A smile crosses her face she turns to look into his big chocolate brown eyes. They stair in silence for a moment. Closing her eyes she wraps her arms about his neck and whispers to him. "never again will I let you go."

--

Hope you all like this one. Decided to do a songrific one for a change

I would also like to dedicate this one to my best reader

Shikamaru'sCrazyLoudEmoMaiomi as a Thank you for all your great

Reviews. Hope you all enjoy.

To hate it to bad my first atempt at a song fic. Thanks.

And for those of you who may have gotten confused a little, its talking about the fact that Shikamaru left to be with temari but came back to ino.

sory it was all underlined before but i tryed fixing it. also sory about it all bing jamed together. dont know why it did that. but hears the somewhat fixed copy.


End file.
